


Irreconcilable Differences

by AlpineHell



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, earth flight - Freeform, fire flight, pixel dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineHell/pseuds/AlpineHell
Summary: The Flamecaller and the Earthshaker have been warring since the first age. After centuries of inaction, they finally meet again to take out their lasting frustrations on eachother once more.





	

The Earthshaker had quarreled violently with the Flamecaller some centuries ago, their vehement attacks shaking the world beneath them to near destruction as they warred for control of the land. Neither of them could deny that they felt a forlorn pang of loneliness when they reminisced about their side of the fight: how the Earthshaker left the southern landmasses isolated; how the Flamecaller had brought forth the rage that would foster the birth of the Icewarden upon those ill-fated isles. It was undeniable that they missed each other's company, though it was not love that they shared... It was pure disdain, the everlasting remnant of their ancient rivalry that thrived on beneath the surface even into the new age.

Though he would never admit it, Earthshaker felt some form of fondness for the lady of Flame. He admired her almost, in her brutality and how she could and did often still tear the earth of his creation asunder to repurpose it into new forms.

She, on the other hand, treated him with mindful distance. She remained neutral, and even seemed friendly towards him on occasion for the sake of politics, but deep down her grudge against him remained as strong as ever. Her art was not appreciated by him, and she scoffed at the very notion that her work would ever go un-revered by anyone.

She arranged the date, to see if she could clear her growing bitterness in a calmer, smarter way. She waited for him on a low volcanic ridge at dusk in dark dress, wings draped in finely crafted offerings constructed from the hardened metal blood of Sornieth itself by her children. He took a while to reach her, sauntering casually down the humid rocky approach to her side in the growing dark. He appeared as though he was weighed down by beautiful geodes and ancient findings given to him by his own beloved creations, but he stood tall regardless. The ground was uncomfortably warm beside her, and she took up a large portion of the more comfortable flat ground thanks to her unusually large size, leaving him with only a small portion to sit on for himself with plenty of prohibitive boulders to accompany him.

"Odd hour," he observed, just a tad too loud for the atmosphere, "What did you want to talk about?"

The quiet rumble of volcanic activity could be heard just below the lively sounds of evening. Flamecaller took a deep breath to help her think, "I figured we'd talk about where we stand... And our fight in the first age." The memory immediately made her grow cold to him reflexively as the ground beneath her glowed ominously against her touch, illuminating her dark, shimmering scales.

Earthshaker sat down slowly, combing his beard nervously while trying to calculate his response for an awkward moment. "Right. That nasty old piece of history." He let out a long, tired breath that sounded much like stones grinding against one another, then looked to the warmly-lit boulders resting on the ground.

Before he could think of another response, Flamecaller spoke with a chuffing in her low voice: "I still hate you for it, not appreciating my art... But I respect you. I understand you." She sounded as though she was growling at herself for a moment as she strained to convey her toiling feelings. The Earthshaker scowled at this for a moment before becoming stoic again.

"I didn't want to upset you. I had to protect my creations somehow. I couldn't let you just keep destroying all of solid land-" He stopped abruptly as a warmth penetrated the thick stones on his chest. Claws from the fire deity, as hot as Sornieth's molten core, dug lightly into his stony armor and left five deep impressions where she pressed on him. She moved closer to him with her face next to his,

"We will never settle this fight," She said, with steam billowing lightly from her mouth, "I'd rather we take it out on eachother in a less catastrophic way."

For a moment he was apprehensive, but then he understood what she meant. He pressed his stony muzzle to hers trying to manage the best kiss he could with his inflexible lips. She leaned into him and began to gently rake her heated claws down his body, leaving shallow impressions on his petrified skin. She was clumsy and aggressive, and he was just as fumbly with his heavy limbs and raspy breath as he pulled her closer to his body.

They groped and ground against eachother for a while before Earthshaker moved up to mount Flamecaller's large frame. The hot scratches radiating all over his body flustered him to no end, and feeling the warmth coming off her vent was nothing but enticing to his sensitive loins. She felt his huge, brutally ridged cock hardening already and lightly prodding at her entrance, causing her to impatiently thrust her hips back into him, and they both were seized briefly by the pleasure. The earth deity's cock throbbed hard inside her, and she groaned at the full feeling it gave her. He thrust hard into her at full length as lost himself in the feeling of her hot, slippery walls eagerly squeezing him. The Flamecaller could barely control her bellowing moans, gripped by the pleasure of her womb being pounded relentlessly that made her squirm and gouge at the hard ground beneath her massive claws.

He began to dig his own claws into her tough skin, just barely making small trickles of molten magma run down her alluring rump. She wrapped her tail around his hips and thrust herself into him as they got more violent. Earthshaker could feel himself getting close to orgasm, and he know she wasn't about to let him withdraw when he did, so he kept pumping himself into her until he felt a familiar twinge in his balls and quickly leaned up to bite the back of her neck hard. She roared and bucked as he released his massive, viscous load of semen into her hole and knotted up bad. They were now two deities at odds, trapped with eachother, loathing eachother.

Too hot herself to care for the warm afterglow of breeding, the Flamecaller turned to the smaller deity and bit him back, digging her claws into him again and growling. Reflexively, he roared at her while he bit her on the belly and thrust himself into her a few more times before his massive knot released them. They hissed at eachother for a few moments, both chewing on the other's tough hides before separating. Flamecaller fanned her wings at him as a half-hearted display of aggression before turning to leave, her belly clearly swollen from taking all of his seed. Looking on as she left on the wing filled the Earthshaker with jealousy on account of his missing wings, but regardless he lumbered home without a word. Barely audible whispers from curious tiny onlookers filled the air from afar.


End file.
